Everybody Knows
by Amylin Christin
Summary: Auszug: "Panik ergriff sie mit jedem Schritt, mit jeder Bewegung, die sie hinter den Fenstern ausmachen konnte. Automatisch straffte sie ihre Schultern noch mehr, setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch sie dachte nur eines. Angst."


**Disclaimer:** Alles gehören JKR, mir gehört nur die Idee!

**A/N: **Ich habe diese One shot mit dem Song 'Everybody Knows' from Leonard Cohen im Hintergrund geschrieben

**EVERYBODY KNOWS**

by Amylin Christin

Eine schwarze Limousine fuhr vor, die Fahrertür ging auf und ein, im schwarzen Anzug gekleideter Mann, stieg aus. Er ging um den Wagen, öffnete die Hintertür und hielt sie auf.

Ein Damenfuß erschien, grüne Stöckelschuhe, gut fünf Zentimeter hoch. Der erste Fuß setzte sich langsam auf den schmutzigen Asphalt. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Fahrers, als er auf den nassen Boden blickte.

Der zweite Fuß, lange, blasse Beine, der Saum eines smaragd grünen Kleides. Langsam stieg die junge Frau aus. Der Fahrer hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, doch sie war bereits ausgestiegen.

Sie hob ihren roten Lockenkopf, alles war wie eh und je, nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie lächelte und blickte sich um.

Angespannt beobachtete der Chauffeur ihr Gesicht und atmetet erleichtert auf, als er den zufriedenen Blick in ihren smaragd grünen Augen sah.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelte den Fahrer mit leeren Augen an, bevor sie die weiße Marmortreppe zur großen Villa emporstieg.

* * * * *

Eilig rannten die Dienstmädchen und Kellner in der Pottervilla umher. Heute sollte sie kommen, es war der große Tag, der Tag, an dem der einzige Sohn, der alleinige Erbe, seine zukünftige Braut kennen lernen sollte. Eine Unbekannte, die einzige Tochter eines reichen Kaufmanns aus England.

England, das einzige Land, in dem die Potters bis jetzt noch keine Wurzeln der Ehe geschlagen hatten. Diese Aufgabe wurde jetzt ihm, dem Bräutigam, zugeteilt, er sollte ein Mädchen heiraten, mit dessen Eltern der Vater zusammen gearbeitet hatte.

Eine Adelige, ebenso wie er. Es wurde immer schwieriger, unter dem selben Blut zu heiraten, immer weniger Menschen hatten noch königliches Blut in sich, umso schwieriger war es, eine passende Braut zu finden.

Die Eltern, William und Francesca Potter, waren erleichtert, als sie von der jungen Adelstochter erfuhren. Endlich Hoffnung. Schon zu lange hatte der geliebte Sohn die Ehe verweigert, die Führung des Unternehmens.  
Er hatte immer seinen eigenen Willen, wollte selten auf seine Eltern hören, egal wie sehr er sie liebte.  
Doch auch er, der Eigensinnige, musste einsehen, dass er sich nicht vor allem drücken konnte. Und so war seine einzige Antwort auf die Offenbarung der Verlobung sucht wenigstens eine Schöne aus, und verschwand eilend auf seinen Zimmern, wo er verzweifelt am Balkon stand und darüber nachdachte, was ihn wohl erwarten würde.

Wenn doch wenigstens Sirius da wäre! Wir könnten darüber lachen, alleine ist mir nur zum weinen.

Doch wie schon so oft versuchte er stark zu sein, die Gefühle zu unterdrücken, und wie so oft, schaffte er es. Es war alles eine Sache der Übung.

Gefühle, das war ein Wort, das im Vokabular seiner Eltern und Verwandten nicht vorkam. Gefühle, nur die Schwachen zeigen sie in der Öffentlichkeit.

Schon sehr früh hatte man ihm beigebracht, dass er, wenn er mit seinen Eltern unterwegs war, als kleiner Junge, sich nicht an seine Eltern kuscheln durfte, nicht weinen durfte, keine Gefühle zeigen, denn dies ist das Zeichen der Schwäche. Wie sehr hatte er die Streicheleinheiten vermisst, als er mit seinen Eltern unterwegs war.

Doch wie man sagt, heilen mit der Zeit alle Wunden und irgendwann hatte auch er sich daran gewöhnt, dass das Wort Gefühl zu manchen Zeitpunkten nicht zu seinem Wortschatz gehören durfte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Parkanlage, der Seen, die Wälder, in denen er als kleiner Junge mit seinem Großvater des öfteren Wild jagte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn nun erschreckte. Jetzt aß er kein Wild mehr, versuchte jedes Tier zu schützen, man wusste ja nie, wen man erlegt hatte.

Und schließlich war es so weit, der Tag, den jeder ersehnt hatte, auf dem alle mit Freude entgegen fieberten, nur zwei nicht. Der Termin stand fest. Am 5. April sollten sie sich das erste Mal sehen, und wenn alles glatt läuft, was jeder annahm, bis auf zwei, dann stand der Hochzeitstermin für den 20. Mai fest.

Im Hintergrund hörte er das rege Treiben des Personals, Hauselfen, versteckt in der Küche, Dienstmädchen, sofort zur Stelle, wenn man nach ihnen rief.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten das ganze Haus wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, es hieß Eile, die letzten Vorbereitungen.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er schlecht geschlafen, kein Auge zugetan. Das einzige, an das er denken konnte. Angst.

* * * * *

Zwei weitere Türen schlugen zu und neben dem jungen Mädchen erschien eine Dame, die selben roten Haare wie ihre Tochter, in einem weißen Kostüm, braune Augen, ein aufbauender Blick zur Tochter. Doch in ihren Augen stand Sorge, Sorge um die einzige Tochter. Das einzige Kind sollte nun in die Hände eines Mannes gegeben werden, den sie nicht kannte.  
Auch ihr ging es vor zwanzig Jahren so, und sie kannte ihre Tochter lange genug, um die Angst in den Augen zu sehen. Doch ihre Pflicht verbot es Natalie Evans, ihrer einzigen Tochter aus dieser Situation zu helfen, in die jeder einmal kam.

Ein großer, braunhaariger Mann legte seine Hand auf den Rücken der Tochter und trieb sie weiter. Seine smaragd grünen Augen waren das einzige äußerliche Merkmal, welches er an seine Tochter weitergab.

Ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
Er hatte mit der Heiratspolitik nie Probleme gehabt, sie brachte viel Geld ein. Und eine direkte Verbindung zu den Potters war einer der genialsten Züge in der Heiratswirtschaft der Evans seit zweihundert Jahren. Sein goldener Siegelring glänzte in der Vormittagssonne, noch trug seine Tochter den selben, doch in wenigen Wochen würde sie ihn ablegen, für immer.

Der Wagen fuhr auf den Parkplatz.

Treppe um Treppe, Stufe um Stufe.

Die weiße Villa glänzte im Licht der Sonne. Von den französischen Balkonen hingen rote Rosen. Ein Rosenkranz an der Tür.

Panik ergriff sie mit jedem Schritt, mit jeder Bewegung, die sie hinter den Fenstern ausmachen konnte.

Der Klassiker, das Dienstmädchen darf am Fenster stehen und spionieren, während alle anderen gespannt auf die kurzen Berichte warten.

Automatisch straffte sie ihre Schultern noch mehr, setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch sie dachte nur eines. Angst.

* * * * *

„Stephen, Natalie... und Lilian, ich heiße euch willkommen." William lächelte. Es war erst das zweite mal, dass er seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter sah. Doch schon wie damals fiel ihm sofort eines an ihr auf.  
Ihre Schönheit, sie übertraf alles, was der Mensch bisher sah. Jeder Veela stand in ihrem Schatten, er lächelte. James kann sich glücklich schätzen.

„William. Welch eine Freude. Lily, Prinzessin, du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an William und Francesca Potter, es ist lange her, dass du sie sahst."

Nach etlichen Umarmungen, Handküssen und Komplimenten gingen sie durch den Salon auf die Terrasse.

Lily's Blick wanderte durch die Gegend. Die Wände voller Gemälde, von denen Zauberer zuwinkten, sich verbeugten und dann eilend aus ihrem Bild verschwanden, wahrscheinlich, um den neugierigen Dienstmädchen und ihrem Verlobten Kunde zu bringen. Lily lächelte, es ist schon fast so wie zuhause. Nichts kann man machen, ohne dass es nachher das ganze Personal weiß und der Rest Welt natürlich auch. Aber manchmal recht praktisch.

Das Haus war in hellen Tönen gehalten, das dunkelste, was sie erblickte waren dunkelrote, schwere Samtvorhänge im Salon.  
Ein ‚normales' Haus eben, wie sie fand, doch der Garten verschlug selbst ihr, der Prinzessin, die alles hat, den Atem.

Francesca bemerkte ihren Blick. „So ging es mir beim ersten Mal auch, als ich hier ankam. Seither habe ich einige Änderungen durchgenommen. Gefällt es dir?"

Sie nickte nur wortlos lächelnd mit dem Kopf und blickte sich um. Und dann sah sie ihn.

Er eilte die Nebentreppe, die eigentlich nur vom Personal verwendet wurde, aber wesentlich schneller war, hinunter, fuhr sich im Laufen noch einmal durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare, blieb kurz stehen um sich in einen Spiegel zu blicken, tief durch zu atmen und weiter zu eilen. Er hörte ihre Stimmen auf der Terasse.

Deutlich stach die Stimme seines Vaters, seine rauchige Stimme, die schon fast der von Leonard Cohen glich, heraus. Stephen Evans, er hatte ihn erst zwei mal gesehen. Er machte einen netten Eindruck, doch schien er zu sehr vom Heiraten begeistert zu sein, eine Tatsache, die ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte.

Er bog um die Ecke und trat auf die Terrasse.

Und da sah er sie.  
Schöner, als alles andere, was er bisher in seinem Leben sah. Sie stand da, mit einer Anmut, die der einer Göttin glich. Ihre roten Haare wehten sanft im leichten Wind. Sie nickte. Seine Mutter lächelte schadenfroh, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte. Sie drehte sich um.

Versteinert blickte er sie an.

Ihr Gesicht glich dem eines Engels, gefesselt starrte er ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen an. Sie musterten ihn, und lächelte.  
Und er lächelte zurück.


End file.
